


Okay, so there's a chance you MIGHT be dating your teammate.

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Backstory, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Imported Fic, Pre-Canon, Snuggling, Team RAVN, cold hands and feet make for a strange bed experience, ponytails and patches, psic, pumpkin spice ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: ...even if you haven't quite realized it yet.Pre-story RomanxNeo, set before everything kinda collapsed in on itself in the P&P universe, ft. the rest of Team RAVN.





	Okay, so there's a chance you MIGHT be dating your teammate.

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO THIS IS FROM LIKE TWO YEARS AGO BUT IT'S BACKSTORY STUFF AND PEOPLE TOLD ME TO POST THIS, SO I GUESS IT'S GOOD 
> 
> For context, this is from the AU my Roman and I have had for several years, about Roman and Neo having a team several years before-series.  
> Here's the tag, if you would to see their teammates, and see what they look like in it!  
> [~AU Stuff here~ ](http://theeyeofthetigger.tumblr.com/tagged/ponytails+and+patches/chrono)
> 
>  
> 
> (in this AU Neo could talk before stuff that happens later on it, so she can talk at this point.)

Roman turned slightly where he stood, observing the other new students around him, a fair sized amount of them all standing on the other launch pads. His eyes lingered for a moment on a rather petite girl that stood about five people down on his right side, her hair an unusual mix of colors. She seemed to be surveying the forest they were standing above, eyes flickering the same colors as her hair as they darted around, taking it all in.

Hearing their instructor begin to explain the rules about how the pairs would be chosen, he turned his head forward again, listening carefully, just so he wouldn’t be launched into the sky without at least a little preparation.

 

Everyone got into position, some getting ready to use their semblance or weapons, others looking more than a little concerned at the fact that they were about to get sorted into teams via screaming launch into space. 

Gripping the pole of Melodic Cudgel, he braced himself for takeoff, and kicking off the platform for an added boost, he shot forward, looking as he fell for the nearest suitable branch. After a few quick moments of looking, he shot the handle of his cane out, hooking it around a sturdy looking one, the momentum causing him to swing almost into the next tree, and he took the cord in a bit, just before impact. Drawing himself up by the cord slowly, he gradually stopped swinging, and finally pulled himself all the way up to the branch, climbing up onto it and scooting his way down the branch to the trunk of the tree. Once there, it was easy for him to take the last few branches below him down to ground level. 

As his feet finally touched down, he dusted off, hooking his cane around his arm, and set off, looking for his future teammate, whoever they may be. 

Walking forward into a clearing, he heard a loud crashing noise to his left, accompanied by a grunted yell, as if the person had been in mid-attack. Taking his chances, he set off at a half run towards where the noises had come from, Melodic Cudgel slipping down his arm to rest in a ready position in his hand, unsure of what he’d find.

Breaking through the small barrier of trees, he saw the same girl he’d watched observing their surroundings earlier, panting slightly as she withdrew what looked like a bladed umbrella pole from the Ursa she had just brought to the ground, cleaning it off against its fur. She slid down to the ground, looking around for any further opponents, her eyes a vibrant pink, brighter than they had been earlier. She finally caught sight of Roman, eyes narrowing before widening again in recognition. 

He gave her a smirk, holding out a hand to her to shake. 

“Looks like it’s us then, huh?”

She grinned, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, stronger than her size seemed. 

“Neo.”

Roman held back a laugh at the irony with her colors, as she was still holding an unsheathed blade, and gave her his name in return.

“Well, Roman, shall we see if we can find the relics they want us to look for?”

He nodded, and they set off, Neo snagging the rest of her parasol (as he’d suspected) on the way and putting the handle blade back in. After a bit more searching, they came across an area with a bunch of pedestals, all with a different color brocade box with an inlaid emblem on top. 

Once back at the school, the teachers helped sort them into the teams of four they were to be with for the rest of their schooling and then were lead to the presentation stage. The other two members of their team, having chosen the silver boxes with the bird feather emblem, were a tall, dark-skinned girl with purple hair, named Violet, and the other was a slightly shorter boy by the name of Ash, with messy black hair and a quieter personality than his partner.  
They were given the team name RAVN, with Roman, to his slight surprise, as the leader, and were then sent off to their dorm to unpack and get to know each other.

The beds ended up being divided up with the two girls on the left, and the boys on the right, to give a bit of privacy if need be. 

*******************************************************************************************************  
Skip forward a couple months, at about ten or eleven at night, on one of the colder nights of the year. Neo was curled up under a fair number of blankets, never all that comfortable with the cold, and as such made a large barrier against it. 

Roman passed by her bed on the way back from the bathroom, and her hand shot out of the lump of blankets, grabbing onto a loose section of his nightshirt.. He turned, startled by the pull, and stared down at her.  
With the arm she had extended, she patted at the bed next to her and scooted a little farther over to give him space.

With a sigh, he pulled up the covers and slid in next to her, jumping slightly as she rolled closer, resting her head against his shoulder, her cold hands and feet touching his skin where his shirt and pants didn’t reach. Winding an arm around her to warm her up a bit more, they both quickly fell asleep in the huge blanket nest that had formed out of Neo’s bed.

They woke the next morning to the sound of their teammates getting up and ready for the day, both shrugging on heavy winter coats. Roman made to get up, but there was the half-asleep weight of Neo pinning him down to the bed. He finally managed to shuffle her up into a sitting position, the heaviest blanket of the pile wrapped around the two of them, ignoring the confused looks Violet and Ash were sending their way, as the two of them clearly remembered Roman falling asleep in his own bed. 

Neo blinked her eyes several times, but they remained half-lidded, as she groggily stared around the room, tucked into Roman’s chest with his hair spilling over onto her shoulder from it coming loose from the ponytail he had attempted to pull it into the night before. Looking over at the other two, she croaked out a question about the outside temperature, making a displeased face in response when she found out just exactly how cold it was.

“If we don’t have classes today, I’m staying right here, the two of you can go play in the snow, but I have a heater and I’m not feeling at all up to leaving this spot.” 

As she spoke, her fingers twined through the bits of Roman’s hair that she could reach, eyes closing again as they got comfortable in the nest, Roman motioning the others towards the door so that they could go back to sleep and forget the cold for a little while longer. 

\- -

 

This continued on for at least a few more weeks, Neo getting cold, dragging Roman into her bed when she felt like it, and gradually he just got up and walked over on his own nightly, even when the weather started returning from its cold state. 

After this had been happening for a while, Ash and Violet took it upon themselves to figure out what was going on with the two of them, as they were very close at night, but weren’t as touchy-feely during the day.

Violet shoved Ash in Neo’s direction after class one day, and she herself confronted Roman in an out of the way little hall, giving instructions to her partner to ask the same things of Neo.

“So, question. Are you and Neo actually together?”

Roman stared at her in confusion, his mouth open slightly.

“I’m just asking, because the two of you sleep together practically every night, we don’t even really need a third bed in the room anymore, and it’s just a little weird if you guys aren’t actually dating.” 

He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and then smiled, looking a bit down the hallway where Ash was talking to said ice cream.

“There’s a possibility we might be.”

And with that, he walked off down the hall, past where Ash and Neo were, signaling for her to walk with him, the two of them slipping back into easy casual conversation.  
Violet followed shortly after them, but choosing to stop at Ash instead of continuing on.

“If I’m ever that oblivious, please just smack some sense into me, alright?”

\- - - - - 

Later that night, everyone was in their usual sleeping arrangement, Ash balled up under his usual comforter, Violet spread out under her sheets with one foot (nearly her whole leg) dangling off the edge of the bed, and Roman sharing with Neo again. 

Over the weeks of them sleeping that way, their positions had changed slightly, and more often than not, they would wake up more entwined with each other than when they went to sleep, Neo pressed against Roman’s chest, his hand at the small of her back, just very slightly slipping up under her nightshirt to keep a warm hand on her skin. 

The room was quiet and dark, the sun having set hours ago, and the other two were already asleep, the sounds of soft breathing filling the space.  
Neo idly twirled her fingers in the ends of Roman’s hair, her head leaning on his shoulder, the rest of her gently pressed to his side, and she smiled when his arm came up and wrapped around her waist, hand massaging her side and hip in tune with her fingers in his hair. 

Her hand trailed up through his hair, brushing her fingers along his scalp, and then back down again slightly, cupping his face on one side, her thumb rubbing gently against his cheek.

Roman turned onto his side, reaching his other arm around her, clasping his hands together at the small of her back, holding her close.  
He tilted his head down a bit, pressing his forehead to hers, gently bumping their noses together and smiling. 

Neo’s face was tinted slightly pinker than it normally was, breathing in sync with Roman, her heart beating faster from proximity. She turned her face at a minute angle, and in very slow movements towards each other, they finally met each other in the middle, lips pressing hesitantly together. 

They broke apart after a couple seconds, eyes barely open, looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Roman shifted them a bit, rolling Neo over onto her back, and leaned back in, kissing her hard as she slipped her arms around his shoulders, enthusiastically responding. 

\- - - - -

Morning finally came, the sunlight shining over them, illuminating them wrapped up in each other's arms more intimately than they had been previously, sound asleep.

Violet stirred across the room and sat up, stretching and yawning, taking a half glance around the room, before doing a big double-take, reaching over to smack at Ash to wake him up. He made a confused noise at her, before she quickly hushed him, so as not to wake their teammates. Pointing over at them, she grinned wide, waiting for Ash to notice all the fresh little kiss marks scattered throughout Neo’s vitiligo patches, standing out against the white skin, and nearly bounced off her bed as his jaw dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> I MAY continue this at some point, but it's just  
> rambling about the AU for now
> 
> There is more plot stuff to come, but a lot of it is sad so woops.


End file.
